<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down came the rain. by TheNomadicMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577780">Down came the rain.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadicMind/pseuds/TheNomadicMind'>TheNomadicMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, M/M, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadicMind/pseuds/TheNomadicMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel can't escape the storm brewing in his mind, as the winds and rain of Hell remind him of a traumatic event in his past. Oddly enough he finds a shared bond between a friend he didn't know was there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust &amp; Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A storm's a brewin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it took me a while to write another fanfic.<br/>I haven't really been in the mood or had the inspiration to write another one. </p><p> I have many ideas, but it'll take a while to really get the story down before I can get to writing, so hang tight and enjoy this one :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Angel looked out the window from where he was seated on the couch. His eyes filled with unease as he sensed something brewing in the distance. Angel snapped out of his daze when he heard an obnoxiously enthusiastic voice from behind him. </p><p>"Okay guys, I've planned a super awesome day for us all!" Charlie, the princess of Hell and owner of the Happy Hotel, squealed as she bounced around with glee.</p><p>"First we're all going to go gardening around the hotel to brighten this place up!<br/>
 Then maybe we can try doing some community service out in the parks. She said as her eyes sparkled. "And after we can go to the local pool, as an award for all our good deeds!" She beamed excitedly.</p><p>The residents of the Happy Hotel all groaned at her proposition, except for Vaggie and Alastor of course. </p><p>"Well I think that's a wonderful idea, babe." Vaggie said as she placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. <br/>
 Charlie smiled at her girlfriend softly as she placed her hand on top of hers. </p><p>"Ah yes, I'm sure that would be very entertaining!        Watching as you fumble around with your 'good deeds', trying to convince yourselves that there'll be a chance out of the palace you built of your mistakes." Alastor laughed to himself as Vaggie gave him a cutting glare. </p><p>Mimzy yawned, putting aside her magazine.  "Ya know, going to the pool wouldn't sound bad. But there ain't no way I'm eva' gonna go touchin' disgusting fertilizer and end up with a broken nail!" She scoffed. </p><p>Angel furrowed his brow in growing uncomfort with all the talk of going outside. "Oh come on you guys, it'll be fun! And besides it's a beautiful day out." Charlie said in pleading frustration.</p><p>Everyone gave her a look of boredom at her proposal when finally Angel chimed in. </p><p> "I wouldn't be gettin' ya hopes up, babe." He said as he shifted in his seat in order to face the blonde haired demon.<br/>
"and what is that supposed to mean?" Vaggie sneared back at the sultry spider.</p><p>Angel sniffed, giving her a cold glance before dishearteningly waving her off.</p><p>"I'm just saying suga' tits, yous ain't gonna go far with that nasty storm approaching is all." He huffed as he sunk further into the couch cushions. </p><p>Husk's ears perked up at the mention of a storm, but decided to say nothing. "A storm? But it's such a nice day today!" Niffty squeaked from behind the table she was furiously cleaning a coffee stain from. </p><p>"Trust me, I can sense a storm from a mile away. And I'm not about to be caught dead in one." Angel responded as he folded his four arms in unease. The worry on his face becoming more visible. </p><p>Angel quickly changed his facial appearance when he realized, hoping no one had noticed. Unfortunately, Vaggie was already snickering at the arachnid from across the room. </p><p>"What?!" Angel shouted at the one eyed moth. "What's so funny?" He glared as Vaggie struggled to catch her breath. </p><p>"WAIt- wait wait wait.. Don't tell me you're afraid of storms. Oh that's too rich!" The moth squealed as she bellowed over with laughter. </p><p>Angel's face became red hot as he glared at Vaggie's mocking laughter. "D-dont be a dumbass! Of course I'm not." He growled.</p><p><br/>
Angel yelped as a booming sound of thunder filled the air. The spider cowardly covered his ears in retaliation to the harsh noise. </p><p>Everyone except Charlie and Husk laughed at the spider's pathetic display. Angel became enraged at their teasing, nearly hissing as he shouted at them to shut the fuck up. </p><p>"Hey now- let's not bully Angel just because he's afraid of storms." Charlie said defensively. Angel gave Charlie a look of disatisfieaction as the hotel's laughter grew louder. </p><p>"What's wrong ya big baby, afraid you'll mess up your hair?" Crymini wheezed as she sipped her glass of cheap whiskey.</p><p>"Listen hear ya mutt, I'm not afraid like some.. stupID CHILD!" He hissed as he angrily turned towards the stairs.</p><p>Charlie gave a stern glance at her hotel residents. Giving the long legged fellow a worried look as she tried to reach out for his arm. Angel shouldered his way past the rosy cheeked demon as he started up the steps.</p><p>"Angel, wait. They dont mean it!" Charlie pleaded as she watched him stomp up each step. "Oh yes we do!" Mimzy teasingly shouted out. </p><p>Angel glared at them with embarrasment, mumbling something foul as he hurried his walking pace.</p><p>Husk gave Angel a sympathetic look as he watched him bolt up the stars. Even so, the old cat simply went back to cleaning his glasses instead of going up to console him. </p><p>Charlie shook her head in a disapproving manner as she headed towards the kitchen.</p><p>Vaggie stopped laughing and grabbed her hand, giving her an apologetic look.</p><p>"I'm sorry hun, I didn't mean to make you upset.." Vaggie spoke softly. Her face full of guilt and remorse at the though of upsetting her beloved.<br/>
 Charlie sighed as she looked back up where the spider had gone.</p><p>"It's alright Vaggie," Charlie said with kind eyes. "I just hope he doesn't take it too personally.." she sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Angel angrily shut the door behind him. Fat nuggets circled him curiously as the pornstar took off his boots and chucked them across the room.</p><p>Angel flopped down onto his bed and groaned as the light of his phone blinded him for a few seconds. He scrolled through his insta, wondering if he should call Cherri or not when he heard the light patter of rain on his window. </p><p>(Oh for fuck's sake..) Angel thought as he went to shut his curtains. Suddenly a bright flash of lightning struck his vision and the long legged spider fell backwards. </p><p>Angel let out a frightened screech as he tumbled onto the floor. He shook and hissed violently as flashes in his vision started to form. "NoO" he whined as he curled into a ball, clutching his knees. </p><p>He could feel his heartbeat racing faster as sweat dripped from his forehead. He gulped as his mouth went dry.</p><p>There were three things he hated most in his life, or well, afterlife: Val, his feet, and storms..</p><p>Angel shakingly lifted himself back onto his mattress. He laid in child's pose as he tried to calm himself down. </p><p>(Come on Anthony, it's just a stupid ass storm. It's not gonna hurt ya..) he thought. A loud growl of thunder filled the air once more. Angel couldn't help but gasp for air as his vision went blurry. </p><p>He tried to call out, but he knew no one would come to his cries. He sank further into sleep as he sobbed and hugged himself tighter as the pitter patter of rain continued.</p><p>...</p><p>Anthony looked out the window as the rain began to fall from outside.</p><p>The clock chimed 11pm, the sound filling his ears as he dangled his short legs from the chair by the table.<br/>
He sat in front of the cold leftovers from last night, not feeling very hungry he pushed it aside.</p><p>He was so bored from being cooped up inside his house for so long. He'd do anything to go out and play in the rain, even if it meant catching a fever. </p><p>His twin sister molly sewed a beautiful scarf while his older brother snoozed on the sofa. The ticking of the old clock and the sound of radio static from the other room were the only sounds besides the rain he could hear.</p><p>He let out a bored sigh as he looked at his old stuffed toy cat. He didn't really feel like playing with the thing considering it was already falling apart, but at least he had something to do.</p><p>He poked at the button eyes wondering what would happen if they'd blink. Fixing the cute striped tie and flattening out the light grey pelt, he wondered what it would be like to have a real cat. His father was allergic so he'd never gotten a chance to have a fuzzy companion.</p><p>Despite the tattered look of the ragdoll, Tony loved his kitten plush with all his heart. It was the last thing his mother had given him before she passed.</p><p>Anthony didn't really think about his mother that much. Hell, he barely remembered what she looked like. All he could recall is that she had blonde hair like him and Molly. Anthony closed his tired eyes as he tried to picture her further. Anthony wondered If she had freckles too.. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by his father's loud grunt as he harshly tapped him on the shoulder. Anthony looked up, fearful of meeting his stern gaze. </p><p>"Boy, you mind explaining yourself?" His father muttered accusingly. </p><p>"I didn't do anything Papa, I swear!" The small boy pleaded, tears already forming in his round scared eyes. </p><p>"Bullshit!" His old man spat. "I know it was you who messed with my liquor cabinet! You think you can go stealing from your father now dontcha'?" He growled. </p><p>"N-no Pops. Please I promise it wasn't me, I promise!" He cried as his father grabbed him by his collar. </p><p>Molly stood still in fear as she watched her beloved brother be slapped around and dragged out of the house. She flinched as her father hit him across the head, hard, before throwing him to the curb. </p><p>Anthony groaned in pain as he looked up at his father who now stood at the front steps of the porch. "If you think you can get away with stealing and lyin' to me, you better pray you survive tonight Tony." His father sneared as he glared at his son. </p><p>Before Anthony could plead with him more, his father shut and locked the door behind him. Anthony cried out for his father and begged him to let him back in, but to no preval. </p><p>He sniffled as he sat back down, glancing at his small plush feline. (Guess I better go find shelter..) He pondered. </p><p>He sat in confused silence as the rain poured harder than before, internally taking back what he said about wanting to play in this harsh wind.</p><p>Tony got up and decided to find a place to spend the night. His legs hurting as he wandered around the back of the house where the woods were. He remembered staying in an old treehouse that the previous owners of his home had built before they moved out. 
This sadly wasn't the first time he was locked out of his house and he knew it wouldn't be the last.
His stomach growled with hunger, cursing at himself for not eating.</p><p>After a while of searching he found the old wooden log house and started up the steps of the worn out ladder. It wasn't perfect, but at least he'd be dry. </p><p>Anthony made his way over to where he left his blanket and lantern before and curled up into a ball. He hoped the storm would be over soon as he slowly drifted off to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was gonna add some Italian, but I was too nervous about messing it up 😖 I might put Italian in my next fic after my follow up for this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Down came the rain and washed the spider out.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony woke with a start as a big bolt of lightning filled the treehouse. The harsh wind rattled the wooden house, shaking it violently as rain seeped In from the cracks in the ceiling. </p><p>Anthony pulled his plush cat closer to his chest as he let out frightened whimpers and groans of pain from where his father had struck him. </p><p>He grabbed the lantern and pulled his small purple blanket over his head, wrapping it around him like a cloak. He couldn't take the anxiety at the thought of the treehouse falling down to the forest floor.<br/>
Anthony started making his way down the steps, panting and breathing heavily as dirt and rain were blown into his eyes. </p><p>Tony knew he had to look for a better place to take shelter before the storm got worse. If only he had a dog to share a dog house with.. </p><p>He started down an old trail that he and his brother would go down sometimes, which lead directly to the river. He knew that there were old shacks there that were abandoned by fox hunters long before he was born. Anthony sniffed as his nose began to run due to the freezing temperature, he was sure he'd have a cold after this. </p><p>The small blonde haired boy hurried up the steep slope of the grassy hill and over a pile of stones that came up from the ground. He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized he had no idea where the path went. </p><p>"Goddammit.. the path must of become overgrown with ferns." He spat. Anthony pondered his next move but was startled when a loud crash from behind him rang out across the terrain. </p><p>Anthony thanked his lucky stars that he made it out of that treehouse, or else he would've become flatter than a pancake. </p><p>Anthony continued his way, brushing over long ferns and itchy twigs that smacked his legs as he walked by. He hoped there weren't any snakes in this long grass.<br/>
He came to a stop again when his legs gave out from tiredness. He looked over to his left and saw an old log covered in moss and what appeared to be some kind of fungi. </p><p>Anthony sat his lantern down and made his way inside the log, thankful for the dry resting spot. He covered him self with his blanket and held his cat closer to him, fixing his little bowtie before snuggling into his soft fuzzy chest. </p><p>...</p><p>It felt like hours before Anthony had awoke again. He didn't know why, but it felt like he was moving. He opened his tired eyes and stared out of the hole of the log, confused when he couldn't see the light of his lantern anymore. He shrieked when he felt the wetness of water splash his leg from behind him.<br/>
Tony sprawled out in a panic as reality set in. He was being drifted away!</p><p>He guessed the water from the river must have overflowed and was now taking him down a fleshly made stream. The water grew more rapid as the tide sped up. Anthony went crashing and fumbling around the log, trying to hold on to anything he could grab onto. He bumped his head on the roof of the log as it flipped upside down. </p><p>The winds were increasing the speed of the log, sending it hurtling towards the sharp stones and large trees in front of it. The log crashed into a large tree, breaking it in two. Anthony fell backwards from the remaining other half into the cold water. </p><p>The now soaked and freezing child, tried swimming towards a nearby tree, but couldn't grab on because of how fast the current was. </p><p>The tides pushed him under the harsh waters. Anthony swam up gasping for air, only to be pulled under once again. He had no idea where his blanket went and right now he didn't care. The only thing remaining in his hands was the small cat plush which he vowed not to let go of, even if it meant the death of him.</p><p>The water kept trying to pull him downwards. His lungs filling with water each time. The current was too fast for him to try and get a hold of something. The tides flung him at a large chuck of tree which almost knocked him out. He tried pushing with his legs off the tree chunk to try and propel himself to the right.</p><p>Anthony tried swimming to the sides of the bank, grabbing the grass above him and taking himself up. Unfortunately the mud made it too slippery to climb and he fell back into the water.</p><p>"Fuck!" He managed to call out before swallowing a bunch of water. He choked out, panicked. He'd try gasping for air, but the tide was too strong, keeping him under. He struggled to get back above the surface, praying and internally crying out for help. </p><p>He choked out when he abruptly hit his back on a large rock. The current splashed him onto the pile of stones, gasping as he took several breaths of air.<br/>
Finally catching his breath he laid out his muddied hands in front of him. </p><p>(..wait.) Anthony opened his eyes in alarm. (WHERE'S-) Anthony cried out internally, feeling sick. "KITTY?!" Anthony cried out into the night. (No..no,no,no,nonononono!) Tony said as he scrambled to find his lost treasure.<br/>
He loved that cat, he loved it so much, he didn't care if it was old and worn. It was the only thing that made him feel safe.. it was the only thing that made him feel loved! </p><p>Anthony sobbed louder when he realized he was never going to find it, he didn't have it when he tried to grab onto the bank. He had to face the fact that it was gone for good. Tony shook as his legs gave out under him, he choked and cried hard into his ripped sleeves. (Oh mama.., I'm so sorry I lost him. Please help me, I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die..) He pleaded in his mind. </p><p>A large wave crashed over Anthony, sending him hurdling into the water below. A large log was coming straight for him. (This is it.. this is the end.) Tony thought as he gasped for air one last time. The water pulled him under once more. </p><p>(This is it..he was going to die. No more Molly, no more adventures with his brother, no more freshly baked apple pies, no more hugs from the kind old lady from the bookstore, no more dancing to the radio with his kitty, no more playing jacks and cards with his friends. No more anything..) Anthony sobbed. (Mama, I'll see ya soon..) </p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>(Am I dead?) Anthony thought, his eyes closed tight.<br/>
He reluctantly opened them, his vision blurry from the water and dirt. Three small figures stood above him.<br/>
They didn't look human. </p><p>"Ughhsh...Mom..?" Anthony choked out. The three figures looked down in suprise, suddenly disappearing from his view. "Dont go..." the mud covered boy pleaded. He felt the softness of grass beneath his tired frail body. Was the storm over? He opened his eyes, realizing he was under a large piece of eroded rock. At least he'd be safe here. </p><p>He wondered if those creatures had pulled him to safety. "Dont go..please.." he called out one more time before slipping into the darkness of sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you're wondering, the creatures are meant to be the cherubs. I'd like to imagine Angel's mother sent them from heaven to save her son that night. 😭🙏 too bad they couldn't save kitty..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nono..dont go..please, dont go.." The spider demon murmured as he tossed and turned. "Dont.. DONT GO!" Angel shouted as he awoke, falling off his bed onto the floor with a loud thud.</p><p>"Ow..God dammit..motherfuck." Angel said, stroking where he hit his head.</p><p>Angel groggily looked around for his phone. His eyes screwed shut as the brightness from the screen blinded him for the second time. "Dammit. I need to stop turning my brightness up so damn much!" He cursed to himself.</p><p><br/>
"Ugh..its..2 in the morning, fuck, I need a drink or some shit." He said as he made his way towards his door.</p><p>Fat nuggets yanked on his pink fuzzy socks just before he could turn the knob. Angel looked down at his precious pig and smiled. "Hey baby~ oh, who's a good boy?" He cooed while rubbing Nugget's ears.<br/>
Fat Nuggets oinked happily in reply.</p><p>Another crash of thunder made Angel freeze up.<br/>
(That storm's still going??) He grunted in his head.<br/>
He wasn't about to let some stupid ass storm get in the way of him getting fucking wasted.</p><p>He headed down towards the stairs, praying that everyone was already sound asleep. He really didn't want to run into into anyone right now, especially after what happened yesterday.</p><p>He quietly tiptoed downstairs, trying to be as 'hush hush' as he could possibly manage. He then made his way over to the bar. He thanked the stars that Husk wasn't there tonight.<br/>
If it were any other night, like ones where he would come home after Val's scoldings or when he would have had a rude ass client, he would've enjoyed the old cat's company.</p><p>He really did appreciate all the things Husk would do for him. To be honest he's the nicest man he's met in his life and afterlife, hottest too. Although right now he'd rather just sneak some booze back to his room and forget about everything.</p><p>Just as Angel was about to pick the liquor cabinet lock, something stopped him. He didn't know why, but this didn't feel right.. "oh come on Tony, you really startin' to become chicken? You've done this plenty before!" He whispered to himself.</p><p><br/>
He sighed as he slid down beside the bar. Maybe it was for the best, he didn't want to have a hangover on a work day anyway.</p><p>Angel shut his eyes for a moment, listening for any sounds he could hear. Ticking of the grand clock, rain pouring down the windows, whimpering, wind howling.. wait, huh? Whimpering?</p><p>Angel looked up confused as he searched around for the source of the sound. He walked towards the desk area and went into the far back room where they kept things like spare supplies.</p><p>He stood in front of the cracked door, peering in. "Erum..Ello? Angel cautiously asked. The shadowy figure inside let out a suprised hiss. Glowing yellow orbs stared back into his eight pairs of eyes.</p><p><br/>
"..What the fuck do you want?" The figure muttered.<br/>
"Uh, Husk?" Angel asked, narrowing his eyes to see better. "No, it's the queen of the greed ring. Who else dipshit?" Husk sneared back.</p><p>"Tsk, who pissed in your lasagna?" Angel retorted<br/>
Husk didnt say anything in response besides a low annoyed grunt. "Right back atcha' Edward Scissorpaws" Angel spat.</p><p>They stood in silence for a while, neither moving from where the were in the small room. A bolt of lightning and loud thunder disturbed the silence. Angel grunted as he put his hands to his ears, trying to drown out the sound. After the noise had lifted, the big bang was instead replaced by more whines.</p><p>Angel gapped in suprise to see Husk copying his movements he had just displayed. "Uh..hey, you a'ight old man?" Angel asked reluctantly.</p><p>Husk only groaned in reply as be held his ears in discomfort. Angel moved closer to the ragged cat and sat next to him. They sat in silence once more until Husk spoke up.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna poke fun of me now, kid?" Husk grumbled under his breath. Angel looked at him with round eyes. "Why would I do that? I may be a bastard, but I sure as hell ain't no hypocrite..well-." Angel half jokingly replied. Husk chuckled as he took a sip from his bottle of booze.</p><p>"Sooo...you dont like bad weather either?" Angel said, breaking the silence. Husk took another sip and looked as if he was thinking of how to reply. "Hate em'.." He said with a frown.<br/>
Angel nodded.</p><p>"You mind me askin' why? If that's cool with yous, I dont mean ta' pry." Angel asked. Husk blinked at angel, handing him what was left of his bottle. Offering it with a grunt. "Oh.. uh thanks." The fluffy spider said before taking a swig.</p><p>"My best friend died during a storm." Husk mewled.<br/>
Angel almost spat out his drink, but choked it down instead. He looked at the feline In shock, but neither said anything.</p><p>"I'm so sorry.." Angel said remorsefully, wishing he hadn't have asked. "It's fine legs. It was a long time ago. These shitty storms just remind me of the war, it was a stormy day on the field..I told him we had to keep moving, but he was a stubborn man..." Husk said, looking at the long figure beside him. "Kinda like you."</p><p>Angel blushed at his words. Either from embarrassment or something else, he didn't know.</p><p>"My old man threw me out during a flood once, I almost died." Angel chuckled sadly. Husk's ears folded back. He didnt say anything for a moment.</p><p>"Damn, he sounds like a shitty dad." He said after a while. Angel laughed at his reply. "Yeah, yeah he really was."<br/>
They both broke into soft laughter.</p><p>Angel looked down at the old cat's messy bowtie. He straightened it up and tied it correctly so it was nice and neat. Angel couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason this felt familiar.<br/>
Angel and Husk's gaze met. Angel never realized this, before, but Husk's eyes resembled cute buttons.</p><p>Damn they were really close to eachother right now.<br/>
"Uhh.." Husk said bashfully. "Hey..I think the storm stopped." Husk said giving his chest a few embarrassed licks.<br/>
"Oh yeah, you're right." The spider chuckled, backing up. "Hey kid, for the record I wouldn't care what the other's think." Husk glared. "They're just a bunch of shitty assholes."</p><p>"And we ain't?" Angel said with a laugh. Husk slowly shook his head with a smile.<br/>
"Say next time there's a storm hows about you and me hide under my sheets~" Angel said with a wink, making Husk jump.<br/>
"Shut-shut the fuck up." Husk hissed, his face turning hot.</p><p>Angel let out a small laugh. "You ain't bad kitty." He said with kind eyes. "..You too, webs." Husk purred back.<br/>

Angel leaned into the feline's shoulder, suprised at how soft he was. He was grateful for Husk's friendship. And for the first time in a while, right there in that moment, Angel felt safe. He felt loved.</p><p>He vowed never to let this moment go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again..)</p><p> </p><p>Tysm for reading!  :) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. ♡<br/>And here is a drawing I did of kitty which I totally didn't base off of Husk's og design 👀<br/>https://pin.it/5Lvp6og</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>